


rainy days

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, isak and even have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak and Even spend a rainy Sunday inside… having fun.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back! here's something i have been writing these last few days, since i'm trapped at home due to everything that it's going on. 
> 
> Stay safe!!

Isak woke up to the sound of the rain hitting the window. He curled closer to Even, who had his arms around his tummy, already keeping him close against his torso.

He moved until he was facing his boyfriend and yawned, and Even opened his eyes, smiling at Isak.

“Morning, baby,” Even said.

“Morning, Ev.” He leaned to give Even a morning kiss, but he felt whiskers in his cheeks and Even giggled when he felt the tongue against his lips.

“Ugh, Pearl, he’s my boyfriend, not _yours_!” Isak pushed their cat, who mewled, but the cat jumped off the bed anyways.

“I think she’s hungry.”

Isak sighed, “Yeah. I’ll make breakfast and feed her. I’ll bring it here, okay?”

Even finally kissed him, “’Kay.”

Isak pulled their blanket over and stood up, wearing just a pair of black underwear and his sleeveless shirt, with holes so big on the sides that his ribs were completely revealed. He claimed that it was comfy for sleeping, but Even knew that he liked it because Even could caress the skin on his ribs and rub his tummy better when they went to bed.

Once Isak had left the bedroom, Even rubbed his eyes, sitting on the bed, shirtless but wearing sweatpants, and looked outside the window.

Another rainy Sunday.

Another Sunday they woke up late. Just because they could.

They lived in a fourth floor, and they had their bed by the window, so they had a perfect view of their street. Even loved seeing people walking by, but a rainy Sunday meant no people walking by, sadly.

Isak came back with a tray and two mugs of coffee, closing the bedroom door with his foot. Pearl would be eating her food in their small kitchen.

He put the tray on his nightstand, handing Even one of the mugs. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“You’re welcome.”

Isak got in the bed and put Even’s arm around his neck, Even’s long fingers resting against his chest.

They took sips of their coffee in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

“Looks like we’ll spend the day in,” Isak said, his eyes observing the dark clouds that covered the sky.

“You like rainy days,” Even said.

Isak did. He liked being at home, feeling safe and sound, like he had a shelter where he’d be protected, next to the most important person in his life.

“I do.”

Even didn’t. He preferred sunny days spent at the park, or in lakes during the summer, cycling around paths and eating ice-cream by the shore. And if it was along with Isak and his friends, then even better.

“I know why you like rainy Sundays,” Even commented. He took both of their mugs, now finished, and placed them on his nightstand.

“Uh? Because we get to laze around?” Isak said.

Even got between Isak’s long legs, giving him a kiss. “You mentioned something else, once.”

Isak rose his eyebrows and chuckled, “Sex? Come on, you took that seriously?”

“What? That you like sex when it rains? I’ve thought about it and, yeah, we usually have more sex when it rains. Not that I’m complaining, though.” He ran his hands up Isak’s thick thighs, until he reached the place where skin met underwear.

“We live in Oslo! It’s always raining.”

“Come on, you’re hard already,” Even said. Indeed, there was a big bulge inside Isak’s underwear. Isak moved his leg and felt Even’s hard-on.

So, they both were up to it.

It was true, Isak loved fucking during rainy days. And they never got to do it for the whole day, which is something he had fantasied about: spending a whole rainy day inside just fucking. And today was Sunday…

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Isak teased.

Even just grunted, spreading Isak’s legs wide apart and then pulling the sleeveless T-shirt up until it reached Isak’s armpits.

Even kissed his lower torso, right where Isak’s happy trail went inside the underwear, and he went upwards, leaving a trail of kisses, sometimes focusing more in one area, such as Isak’s bellybutton.

Isak heaved a sigh, Even now kissing his sternum, biting the flesh there softly. Even then bit one of his nipples, feeling it harden inside his mouth.

Isak’s hips jerked, but Even held them against the mattress, his boyfriend mumbling his name. “Easy, pretty boy.” Even then travelled down again, but this time biting the skin, leaving soft marks on the marble skin.

He ran his nose across Isak’s covered dick, which twitched, and Even grunted; he wanted to blow him off so badly. But first he went to his creamy thighs, his fingers fluttering over the tender skin.

Isak had been going to the gym with Jonas and Magnus, his thighs much thicker now. And Even fucking loved it. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Isak for who he was, thicker and stronger legs or not. But Even had always loved thick thighs.

He bit him there, Isak’s hand buried in his mane of dark golden hair, and then ran his tongue over the bite.

“You always love biting me there,” Isak whispered, almost inaudible due to the rain.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Even replied, now pulling from the elastic waistband until Isak’s swelling cock was revealed.

He pulled the boxers off and kissed Isak right next to his dick, then kissing around his dick, but never touching it.

“Tease,” Isak grunted, his dick twitching.

His eyes and Isak’s met, and Even smiled. The sound of the rain reminded him why they were doing this.

“Let’s do something,” Even said.

Isak groaned. He only wanted to feel Even’s talented tongue swirling around the tip of his dick. “ _What_?” He said, annoyed.

“Let’s fuck until it stops raining.”

Isak opened his mouth, but did not reply at first. “My phone said yesterday that it’d be raining all day.”

“Better, then.” Even rose his eyebrows and gave him that look that had made Isak’s knees go weak when they first met so many years ago, back in high school. “You’re fucking me, too. I want to be sore by the end of the day.”

“Okay,” Isak agreed, and smiled when Even ran his tongue from the base of his dick up to the head of his dick, which he put in his mouth afterwards.

With a satisfied smile, Isak placed his hands behind his head, leaning against the headboard. “Fuck,” he whimpered when Even kept going down, until his nose was buried in Isak’s blond pubic hair.

Even kept twirling his tongue around his dick, bobbing his head up and down, and Isak felt his abs tighten at the pleasurable feeling, his toes tensing and relaxing.

Even stopped, a trail of saliva still inking him to the dick when he leaned over Isak and kissed him, a smile in his face.

“I’m not done with you, babe,” he said, kissing the tip of Isak’s nose. The younger boy pulled Even’s sweatpants down, and groaned when he saw the dick springing free.

Even always slept commando.

“Shit,” Even said when he heard scratches on the door, followed by mewls.

Isak looked over his shoulder; the door was perfectly closed. “You know her, she’ll get tired and leave soon.” He felt Even’s dick with his hand, playing with the foreskin.

They hadn’t bought nor adopted Pearl. They were coming back home from the supermarket during a summer afternoon and Isak saw the cat in the street, and when he knelt to pet her she let him do so, touch-starved.

As touch-starved as Isak had been in the beginning of their relationship.

When they kept walking, they noticed that she was following them, and they didn’t manage to get rid of her. Soon she was in their bed, curled up and sleeping.

And they decided to keep her.

She always slept with them, at the end of the bed, and she’d curl up against Even during his worst days, when he wouldn’t leave their bed, and Pearl’s presence would make him smile.

“On your chest, sweetie, I’m not done with you.” Even gave him a peck and flipped Isak over, who yelped.

In that moment they heard a thunder.

Which meant that it would rain for quite a while.

_Just perfect,_ Even thought as he spread his boyfriend’s cheeks open. He placed his cock between the cheeks, mesmerised by the sight. “Holy fuck…”

The puckered hole trembled, waiting, and it’s not like Even could contain himself for longer. Without much hesitation, he laid on the bed between Isak’s legs, feeling the two cheeks with his hands before burying his face between them.

He heard his boy moan, and Even held him from his hipbones and raised his butt, making it more accessible.

He knew how to drive Isak mad when he ate him out. First, he would swirl his tongue around the pink hole, never touching the centre, the hole winking as if trying to bring his attention to it. Then he would massage Isak’s perineum.

Isak was already moving his legs, folding them and moving his butt closer to Even’s face, who laughed.

And they still had the whole day to go.

Even smiled at the thought.

The next step was running his tongue across Isak’s crack, until he reached his balls and dicks, which he would also lick, and then Isak’s hips jerked again.

Even had to open his legs again, since Isak couldn’t resist but close them due to the movements.

Finally, Even spat on his hole, this time pressing his tongue against the entrance, and Isak would grip his hair, keeping him there while he moaned his boyfriend’s name.

“Fuck, Even, fuck me… _Please_.” Isak kept trying to press his dick against the sheets, trying to get some relief.

With a pat on his bum, Even stood up and opened the nightstand, getting the lube before jumping down again next to his boyfriend.

“I wanna blow you,” Isak said, his eyes completely dark and his hair as dishevelled as Even’s, a consequence of Isak gripping his head while Even rimmed him.

The rain was hitting the window harder, the two boys warm and protected inside their little flat, making love.

“Fuck my throat,” Isak begged and, _shit,_ Even couldn’t say no that.

With his knees on each side of Isak’s head, he placed one hand against the wall, right next to the shelf they had with some books.

With his other hand he gripped Isak’s beautiful curls, his boy looking at him with eyes full of lust.

He pressed the tip of his veiny dick against Isak’s perfect lips. “So fucking gorgeous,” Even said, and with a grunt buried himself in Isak’s warm and velvety mouth.

He felt Isak’s hands on his thighs. They had this rule when they deep-throated each other, in which they’d pinch the other if they needed to stop.

He began the pace, fast, letting out soft groans. Even had been the one who taught Isak how to deep-throat, the one that helped him explore his sexuality, to be comfortable and confident in bed.

With hollow cheeks, Isak sucked him off, Even moving his hips in a pace that went from fast to slow and sensual, getting lost in pleasure, his hand tugging from Isak’s blond hair.

At first, Isak’s blowjobs were not the best Even had ever had, but they were the best for him because they were Isak’s. And his boy had improved a lot: a few weeks in Isak could leave Even feeling wobbly by giving him oral sex.

He arched his back, bringing his head backwards, his neck exposed. When he opened his eyes, they landed on the two pictures they had on the shelf.

Even couldn’t help but smile, burying himself completely inside Isak’s mouth, feeling the throat around his sex.

The first picture was of the two of them their first day in this apartment, a few years ago now. They were sitting on the wooden floor of their small living room, leaning on their hands. Isak was the one closer to the camera, with his buzz cut, Even sitting behind him, both looking in the camera.

Even pulled out slowly, his dick over Isak’s lips, who licked it, and Even’s dick twitched. “I need to fuck you so bad,” he said.

“ _Please_.”

Without much further ado, he placed Isak in all fours, facing the wall in front of them. Isak was heaving, his chest as red as Even’s.

Isak wriggled his ass a bit, teasing his boyfriend, who was busy lubing his dick and Isak’s butt up.

Isak smiled when he saw the two photos by their books. The second one was the last photo they had taken in their last apartment, in their bathroom. Isak was sitting on a stool, in front of the mirror after Even had cut Isak’s golden curls. Isak was holding his phone to take the picture, his bare chest and shoulders covered in golden hair while Even leaned over and kissed him.

Isak gasped when he felt the thick head of Even’s cock against his needy hole. “I’ll go slow, baby,” Even said from behind, cupping his butt cheeks.

Even pressed slowly, and stretched him a bit. It didn’t resist a lot, considering that they had had a quickie last Friday night during a party, in someone’s bathroom.

He added more lube, one of his hands gripping Isak’s shoulder while he kept pressing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Isak shouted, arching his back, and Even leaned over, burying his dick completely inside Isak’s ass. Even kissed his boy on the back of his head and kept pushing until Isak was on his knees and elbows.

“So fucking sexy,” he whispered.

He was so lucky to be the only one who got to see Isak like this: vulnerable and trusting, aroused. No one would ever see him like this; Even was the only person who had that luxury.

With his arm around Isak’s neck, Even began to fuck him into oblivion, Isak gripping one of their pillows.

After many years together, Even knew how Isak liked it, just like Isak knew how Even liked to get fucked. When they were feeling romantic, they’d rather go slow, having sex missionary, but on days like these Even knew that Isak preferred it rough and fast.

The rain brought his attention back to the window, drops running down the glass on the other side. It was still cloudy.

Even hit Isak’s prostate once again, which earned him a delicious whimper, and then pulled out. “Even?” Isak asked with a frown.

“On your knees, here,” Even ordered, patting the area of the bed in front of the window.

Isak sat up, his dick bouncing between his thighs, but seemed unsure. “Wh- what?”

“Do you trust me?” Even ask, and Isak nodded immediately.

“Of course.”

Isak obliged, and soon he was in front of the window, Even pushing his dick inside him from behind, both of them kneeling.

In order to have more equilibrium, Isak pressed his fists against the mattress between his thick thighs, back and neck arched, Even’s rhythm making their bed creak underneath them.

The older boy increased the speed, feeling Isak’s ribcage with his hands and running his nose up Isak’s nape, where he left a kiss. His lips were then sweaty.

With a hard thrust, Isak moved forward, his hands resting on the windowsill now. He felt exposed, but somehow turned out as well.

Even didn’t decrease the speed, but instead Isak felt him lick his earlobe.

A guy appeared walking down the street, under an umbrella.

“What if he looked up now, huh?” Even whispered in his ear, hitting his prostate with every thrust and holding Isak from his neck, his index finger and thumb touching the two ends of the bone of his jaw, where it met with his neck.

“What would he see if he looked at our window? Would he like it? Would he watch how a twink got fucked by his boyfriend against the window, his dick bouncing with every deep thrust?”

“Even…” Isak kept moaning, followed by a soft _fuck_.

The boy didn’t look up and soon disappeared from their sight, and the ferocity of the rain made it almost impossible to see what they were doing, the glass of their window covered in water.

… Right?

“Babe, put your hands behind your head,” Even instructed.

Isak did as he was told. He trusted Even, he always had. And he knew that Even wouldn’t force him to do anything Isak didn’t actually want to do.

With his hands behind his head, arms folded and stretched, Even placed his arms beneath his armpits and then introduced them in the triangles that Isak’s arms had formed, gripping then the back of his neck.

“Shit, Ev…” Isak moaned. This position allowed Even to go much deeper, taking complete control over Isak. When he pressed hard against his neck, Isak had to lean over, who pressed his hands against the mattress in order not to lose his equilibrium.

Even, who was already well-endowed, reached as deep as he could, Isak groaning, his ragged whimpers being a mixture of Even’s name and swearwords. He would press against the neck every now and then, making Isak bend in front of him, Even mesmerized by the sight of his thick dick disappearing inside his boyfriend’s ass.

Even moved him, now facing their headboard again. He didn’t want to risk people in the street seeing Isak in such condition. They had no right whatsoever to do so.

“Your head against the mattress, princess,” Even said, and Isak did so, ass in the air, his hole tightening around nothing. He took a peek over his shoulder, trying to see what Even had planned.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Even added when he saw Isak moving his hand towards his dick, which was hanging, hard, while Even buried himself once again inside his boyfriend, this time sliding way better. Isak complained with a whimper, but let his hand fall on the sheets.

He held Isak’s wrists and placed them against the small of his back, giving him once again complete control over his body. He didn’t want Isak to touch himself, not yet. They both knew that Isak could last for hours, and so did Even. Hell, they once fucked for two hours and they both lasted. They were both young, and the act of trying not to come was pleasurable as well.

Even pressed his foot against Isak’s face, who let out a moan when he understood what Even wanted to do.

Even drilled inside his ass, holding his wrists behind his back and pressing his head against the bed with his foot.

Isak was wailing, Even hitting his sweet spot over and over again, the over stimulating tingly feeling reaching every limb of his body. His legs felt weak, and so did his arms.

It was exhausting for Even, trails of sweat running down his back. But it was worth it, just because he got to witness Isak’s pleasure, the tears in his eyes and his slacked jaw.

Tears of pleasure ran down his eyes, the feeling of Even thrusting into him too overwhelming. “Please, Evy, _please_ …” But Even fucked him harder, pressing his foot harder against his face until Isak stopped begging for mercy.

Even let Isak’s wrists go, and then he felt the heat in his lower torso forming, the tingly euphoric feeling in the back of his spine.

He removed his leg from Isak’s face and then pulled from his shoulder until he had Isak’s back against his sweaty chest.

One of his hands on Isak’s hip and the other grabbed Isak’s dick. He knew that if he tugged it, Isak would come. The younger boy looked at him over his shoulder, cross-eyed and his lips parted, asking for a kiss.

Even kissed him, feeling how he was about to come inside of him, and then tugged his cock, and Isak gasped in the kiss, his abs contracting as he spilled over the sheets, feeling how Even filled him up.

Even grunted and then bit Isak’s shoulder, coming back from his euphoric state, Isak gasping and still euphoric.

Isak, with his arch and neck arched, mouth half open and eyes closed with his golden curls all over the place was, in Even’s humble opinion, the most erotic image that one could ever see.

The way his abs tensed, the soft flushness all over his body, the frown on his forehead due to the pleasure, the trail of saliva connecting both of his lips, his hard dick leaking precum. Even considered himself to be lucky to witness such beauty.

They had actually taken a picture, once. Isak had been riding him, and Even had placed the camera so that it would take pictures of them every few seconds, and then they could choose the best one.

They kept it hidden, they didn’t want their friends to see it, but it was one of Even’s favourite pictures of them.

Even completely buried inside of him, his fingers on the small of his back, Isak with his back arched and Even’s blown eyes lost in Isak’s, never breaking eye-contact while they had made love, and the afternoon sunlight kissing their skin and making it look golden. The picture was so precise that you could appreciate the way his fingers sank in the skin, almost as if they were a statue carved out of marble.

He slowly pulled out, kissing Isak’s neck softly when he whined.

“Come here,” he whispered, almost inaudible due to the rain outside. They embraced each other, both going pliant in each other’s arms. Even kept running his fingers up and down Isak’s back, who hid his face in the crook of Even’s neck, humming.

“We’ll have to change the sheets,” Isak whispered. True, there were pools of sweat mixed with cum and some stains of lube.

“And I need to clean you,” Even added.

Isak grunted, he could feel the cum flowing out of his ass. Isak moved and kissed him. “And it’s still raining,” he said, his hand travelling possessively to Even’s butt.

Even smiled, “Yeah, but first I need to eat something, I’m fucking exhausted. I’ll go and fetch a towel first to clean you up.”

With Pearl around his legs, Even prepared two sandwiches in their kitchen after cleaning Isak, who was still in their bedroom.

“Hei,” Isak said behind him, feeling his butt with his hands, now covered by a pair of sport shorts that were hanging low. “I don’t know how I am supposed to walk around tomorrow.”

Even snorted, turning around, his back against the counter as he cupped Isak’s cheeks. The other boy, in his underwear, placed his hands on Even’s visible hipbones. Isak gave him a kiss, smiling.

“Was it… was it okay what we did with the window?”

Isak nodded, “Fuck, yeah. It was hot, trust me. I would’ve told you if I’d felt uncomfortable, you know that.”

Pearl mewled from the floor and scratched Isak’s legs. Her marks would add to those that were Even’s.

Isak picked her up, the animal mewling and licking his cheek. “Shall we eat?” Even asked, walking towards their table.

“I’ve changed the sheets; we could just eat there.”

They chatted while they ate, Even with his head on Isak’s chest, feeling his heartbeat. When Isak laughed, he’d hear the delicious sound of his laughter vibrating through his ribcage.

Isak pushed him against the bed, getting on top of him. “What?” Even asked when Isak looked at him with a fierce look.

Isak smirked, and then went for his neck, holding Even’s arms above he boy’s head. “Are you going to leave a hickey?” Even asked, with a smile that never faded. He could feel Isak’s hard-on against his thigh. “Are we back in high school or something?” Back in their teenage years, Isak always made sure to leave a hickey on Even’s neck before they went out to a party with their friends, too tired of people who would hit on his boyfriend _right in front of him_.

“Hmmm… I want everybody to know at work tomorrow that you’re taken _and_ that you were busy today.” He resumed the kiss and bites, Even jerking his hips when Isak found his weak spot, right underneath his ear.

“Baby, my colleagues know you.” Even laughed.

“Yeah,” Isak whispered, satisfied with the purple shade on Even’s tender skin. “But that Bjørn…”

Even rose his eyebrows, his eyes staring at the ceiling while Isak bit his collarbones. “Jealous?”

Isak stopped and finally looked at him in the eyes, “Nah, because I know you’re mine.”

He finally let go of Even’s wrists, whose hands went immediately to Isak’s butt. A few seconds of silence were filled by the sound of the rain outside, always present.

“Fuck me,” Even sighed.

Isak giggled, “Wow, so fucking desperate.”

“That’s what happens when I can feel your dick against my leg,” Even complained.

Isak drew the perimeter of Even’s dick with his finger, the organ twitching inside his underwear. “Shall we play with a dildo first? You haven’t bottomed in a while,” Isak said, to which Even nodded.

“You always look so fucking good with a dildo,” Isak said, standing up to open his nightstand. He took the pink one, which he left on the bed. “Tsk, I didn’t say that you could take your underwear off.”

With a devil grin, Isak hopped on the bead at Even’s frustrated groan. “I want to do it.” Isak straddled him his hands against Even’s chest. “But first… I want to kiss every freckle on your torso.”

Even grunted, “You’re a fucking tease.” But Isak just laughed. They had time, it was still raining.

Isak had already kissed every freckle on Even’s body, it was something he did when they were still at uni, when he said that he wanted to count every freckle in his boyfriend’s pale skin. _Even, you have so many_ , he said.

But also, he wanted to do it now because he knew that Even had one in one of the most intimate parts of his body: his butt.

And Isak began kissing the freckle next to his left nipple, following then to the constellation on his abs. He tried to go slow, but he was as desperate as Even.

He was now between his boyfriend’s log legs, their eyes locked, “Hold your legs,” Isak instructed, and soon Even was pressing his thighs against his torso, leaving the most private part of his body visible.

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, giving it a soft lick, to which Even gasped. Isak wanted desperately to bury himself completely inside his boyfriend, but it had been a while since Even had bottomed.

They kept two dildos inside Isak’s nightstand, one being a gift from Even, made of glass and with a heart at the end. The other one was a regular dildo, dick-shaped and pink, that Isak had bought when he still lived with Eskild and Even couldn’t always come and he needed to… release himself.

The latter was better, it wasn’t as rigid and would slide in better.

Kneeling between his legs, Isak lubed it up, Even smiling from underneath. “You’re so fucking hot,” Even whispered, his words getting lost with the sound of the rain.

Isak groaned when Even touched his dick. “Ugh, don’t distract me, Ev. I want you on your chest.”

Even’s creamy back was soon visible, his round butt waiting to be fucked. Isak kissed one of the cheeks, the one with the small freckle, and spread him wide open to press the dildo against his puckered hole.

“Shit,” Even groaned, flinching a bit. “Yeah, it’s been long.”

“Shhh, it’s okay. Slowly,” Isak said. He didn’t go further until he saw the asshole stretching a bit, letting the dildo inside. It was just the tip, but Isak wouldn’t rush it.

He ran his free hand up the back of one of Even’s thighs, covered in soft, blond, body hair. Even had his head between his arms, and Isak laid next to him, holding the dildo with one of his hands.

“Hey,” Isak whispered, and Even looked at him, his cheek against his biceps. “Kiss me,” Isak added.

Even smiled and stretched his neck, and Isak leaned to kiss him. “How does it feel?” Isak asked.

“Fucking amazing,” Even whispered. “Push a bit more.”

Isak did so, and Even grunted, his lips swollen and reddened, his strands of hair pointing everywhere.

Soon the dildo was completely inside him, moving a bit whenever Even tightened his walls. The older boy had grabbed Isak’s dick and was pumping it slowly while they melted in a kiss. “Fuck me, Isak, I’m ready,” Even whispered against his lips, nuzzling then the boy’s jaw.

“Wanna ride me first? I’m so exhausted, and then I have something planned for you.”

Even smiled, pulling the dildo slowly out. “Fuck, yeah, yeah. I love riding you.”

“Slowly,” Isak said while Even guided his dick inside of him.

Even gave him the most beautiful smile when he was completely buried inside of him, leaning over to kiss Isak, who had his head against the headboard, his hands up and down Even’s thighs.

Even intertwined their fingers, slowly bouncing on his boyfriend’s dick. Isak’ eyes got lost in his movements, in the way his abs clenched, how the muscles of his legs softened when Isak bottomed out again.

Isak leaned over. “On your hands,” he said.

Even placed his palms against the mattress, and Isak knelt, still inside of him, placing Even’s legs around his waist. He gave a quick thrust, and Even whimpered, smiling.

Isak felt his heart melt at the way Even looked at him. The way he always looked at him every time they had sex, when they were cooking or watching a film on the sofa. Almost as if he still couldn’t believe that Isak was his boyfriend, after so many years, and grateful that Isak was there, that he had stayed, that he loved him for who he was.

Isak began a fast thrust, gripping Even from his hips, because otherwise Even wouldn’t be able to just hold himself just on his hands, the weight of his boy falling on his arms. Actually, a few moans and whimpers after, his arms gave up and he was now leaning on his elbows, his back finally against the bed.

Isak then held his legs and placed them over his shoulders, Even lacing his feet behind Isak’s neck.

The room was filled with the sounds of their grunts and whimpers, along with the rain outside, stronger than before.

Isak leaned until Even’s legs were trapped between their bodies, his hips undulating slow now. He smiled at Even between his two long limbs, and then kissed him. “Aren’t you pretty.”

The hickey on Even’s neck was now a darker shade of purple, reminding everyone that would see Even in the tram, at work or in the street that this hottie was taken, that it was _Isak’s_ and only Isak’s.

Even admired the concentration visible in Isak’s face. Isak had this cute habit of pulling his tongue out when he was concentrated, the tip of his tongue touching the right corner of his lips.

His goal was to give Even as much pleasure as possible, moving expertly, adding the pressure needed, increasing and decreasing the speed when he thought, hitting his sweet spot in the precise moment that he knew would drive Even mad.

“So good,” Even managed to say, his eyes closed and his hands pulling from Isak’s curls.

“Can I fuck you in front of the window?” Isak asked him, sliding it this time as deep as he could, his dick in constant contact of his G-spot.

Of course, Even thought that Isak wanted to do what he had just done to him, exposing to everyone that could walk past during this rainy day.

“Sure.”

Isak had more in mind than just repeating what they had done, though.

After untangling themselves, Isak slowly pulled out, and Even obediently knelt in front of the window.

“A bit closer,” Isak said, scratching his scalp, his hair sweaty, just like their bodies.

Even frowned, bringing his knees to the edge of the bed, gripping the edge of the windowsill with his hands, lest he fell.

Isak’s fingers now gripping his hip, his boyfriend introduced his dick inside of him once again, the feeling of being filled up making Even sigh, content.

Isak didn’t move at first, but instead Even felt his chest against his back, and then saw the boy’s arm stretching over him, going for the window.

“Isak, wh-?”

His boyfriend opened the window, letting the rain in. And Even, confused, felt the cold rain hit his boy at the same time that Isak hit his prostate, setting a brutal pace.

It was a fantastic contrast, the cold water against his warm and reddened chest, the coldness outside mixing with the warmth inside their bedroom after so many hours locked inside.

Even couldn’t stop moaning, not with Isak fucking him into oblivion, his hand holding him from his neck and chest pressed to his back. His eyes went into his skull, a guttural grunt leaving his mouth, when Isak bit his ear, the water still splashing against his chest and a thunder breaking the silence that reigned in the empty streets of Oslo underneath them.

Isak closed the window again, the sound of the rain now deafened, but still falling outside. He didn’t stop fucking Even, though.

Through the years, Isak had learnt to understand the sounds Even made in bed. They were both quite vocal, but Even certainly had a wider range of sounds.

There were the grunts when the feeling of pleasure was overwhelming. The high-pitched sighs and whimpers when Isak edged him, his possessive groans when he mounted Isak, the feeling of being in control taking over him.

The list was endless, and Isak always discovered a new one, a new sound that would let him know how Even was feeling, if he was enjoying what they were doing and what was about to come.

And then, there was Isak’s favourite sound. It was a high-pitched sound that came out in short moans. As Isak liked to say, it was _staccato_. They would get increasingly higher, until Even’s voice was so high that he couldn’t keep moaning.

And then, Even always comes untouched.

And for Isak it was the best feeling, knowing that _he_ had been the one to make Even come untouched, that he knew his body so well that he could do it.

It filled him with pride.

He came as well, the consequence of listening to Even’s beautiful sounds and his walls tightening around his dick as his orgasm built up.

Once he had come, Even pulled the cock out and turned around, cupping Isak’s face and kissing him with a smile, both of them falling on the bed, tangled, with Isak burying one of his hands in Even’s mane of sweaty, wet golden hair.

“Was that okay?” Isak finally said against his lips, the hand that he had in Even’s hair now travelling down his back until it cupped Even’s ass.

“Fuck, yeah.” Even kissed him. “So fucking hot. It felt great, trust me.”

Both of them smiled at each other, Isak’s body now getting wet thanks to Even’s, both of them sweaty. But they didn’t care, not when it was the person you loved.

“I think we should take a bath. A warmth bad.” Even suggested. “Or we’ll catch a cold, I can feel the winter in my ribs.”

They only had baths in special occasions, i.e. Saint Valentine, their anniversary or when they had birthday sex. It helped to reduce the amount of water they used and, therefore, their bill.

“Yeah, sounds great. But you get to rest a bit, “ Isak said, kissing the top of Even’s nose. “I’ll get it ready.”

Even followed Isak’s naked figure as the boy left their bedroom.

_I still can’t believe he’s mine_ , Even thought, beaming, when the door closed.

He sighed, stretching his arms and rolling across the bed until he was on his back, arms and legs stretched and as naked as the day he was born.

It was still raining, and when he closed his eyes he felt at peace, exhausted after what they had just done.

Even combed his hair with his fingers, putting it away from his face. His muscles ached, specially his butt (and Isak’s too, he hoped).

“Even!” Isak’s voice interrupted him.

He smiled at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. It was the same _Even!_ than when Isak got home, or when he called him from the kitchen.

Their bedroom led to their living room, full with pictures and objects they had gathered during their relationship. A pic kissing in the Eiffel Tower, a picture of Isak’s graduation, a souvenir from their trip to Rome, or the tickets from the last concert they had gone to together, among others.

When he got inside their bathroom, naked, he found that Isak had placed candles all over the place, those being the only source of light in the room. The bathtub had been filled up with warm water.

“You get inside first, you’re taller,” Isak said.

Even hissed in pleasure when he felt the warm water kiss skin, his muscles loosening to the feeling.

Isak went to close the door, but before he did so Peal sneaked in, mewling. “Ugh, Pearl, can’t your dads have some privacy?” Isak said, talking to himself.

“Let her be. You know she hates water.” It was true, showering her was a nightmare. Pearl curled by the door. “Come here,” Even said softly, his hand outside the bathtub.

Isak got between his legs and then laid, his head on Even’s chest. The older boy hummed, kissing his mane of hair and hugging him closer.

This was nice.

“That was…” Isak began.

“Fucking amazing?”

The younger boy laughed, “Yeah. I hope you like rainy days now, too.”

“Oh, of course I do, baby,” Even said, “As long as I get to spend them with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> ❤️


End file.
